Ash Ketchum Goes to Planet Sheen
Ash Ketchum Goes to Planet Sheen is an upcoming Pokémon/Nickelodeon crossover TV series planned to be made by Shadow101815. It is a spin-off stand-alone sequel to Winnie the Pooh Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot After sneaking into Jimmy's laboratory and finding Jimmy's secret rocket ship, Sheen (along with Ash, Scooby-Doo, Remy, Hiccup, and their friends) accidentally blasts himself into outer space when he disobeyed Jimmy's warning note ("Sheen, do not press this button.") and pressed the button Jimmy mentioned in his note. Four million and one light years away, Sheen crashes on Zeenu — an odd planet inhabited by aliens called Zeenunians. Soon after the crash, Sheen wants to go home, but his rocket ship was smashed when he flew into a house belonging to a Zeenunian named Dorkus, whose name Sheen ridicules for its similarity to the word "dork." Dorkus (who is one of the chief advisors to the Emperor) is furious that Sheen destroyed his home, and intends to destroy him. Unfortunately, the Emperor takes a liking to Sheen and thwarts his plans at every turn. Much of the show is centered around Sheen fixing his rocket, working for the Emperor and annoying Dorkus with his antics and wild destruction, and Dorkus trying (and failing) to get back at him for it. While on Zeenu, Sheen makes many new friends, some of which include Doppy Doppweiler (a green, slug-like creature who resembles Carl), the Emperor (the grand head ruler of Zeenu, who firmly believes Sheen is a supernatural creature that will bring joy to Zeenu), Nesmith (an intelligent chimpanzee from Earth who excels in subjects such as math and engineering), and a Zeenunian girl named Aseefa who becomes Sheen's crush. Aseefa has a pet Choctow (the most feared and dangerous creature on Zeenu) named Chock Chock. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, and Captain Gutt and his crew will guest star in every episode of this TV series. *Like in the Planet Sheen segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (in which most of that film's guest villains will work for Dorkus), The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, and Captain Crew and his crew will work for Dorkus in this TV series. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo are guest starring in TV series is because they will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, but will be absent in the Planet Sheen segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *The main reason why Ash and his friends having their own adventures in this TV series is because they will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, but not in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features the Planet Sheen segment), due to their own adventures in Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *''Planet Sheen'' was first broadcast on Nickelodeon in 2010, the same year How to Train Your Dragon was released in theaters. *''Planet Sheen'' was released on DVD in 2014, the same year How to Train Your Dragon 2 was released in theaters. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers